Fallen
by razygurr
Summary: A story of a girl named Mary who joined a feared organization named the Hell Angels, in order to do the one thing thats soothes the pains of her past...killing those who she believed arent worthy to live. Read on for more info...
1. Prologue

**Fallen**

**--**

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own some of the characters, organizations and terms used in this story. They are owned by the members of the Sad Star Soldiers club in Deviant Art. mmhmm….._

**--**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in a small town far south--southeast to be precise, lived a little girl named Mary. She was no ordinary little girl...she was gifted. Or cursed as some of her neighbors would say.

She had this unique ability. She could hurl anyone into her darkest dreams through sheer will if Mary didn't get what she wanted. Many branded her a demon child due to all the terrible things she did to others since they didn't like what Mary told them to do. No, Mary wasn't a very spoiled child; all she ever wanted was a little attention...

You see, Mary's parents were always on business trips, and never had the luxury to spend some time with Mary. Even her 2 siblings were too busy to play with her. She grew up more cold-hearted and selfish with each passing year whilst her hallucinating ability grew even more intense.

At the age of 11, various complaints and a rise of suicides within the village made Mary's parents worry about their dear child, and her harsh actions. They spent days trying to bond with their daughter, attempt to regain time lost, but alas, years without the warmth of their love caused Mary to close herself from everyone, even her own family. Her parents even sent her to many psychiatrists, and spent a huge fortune on treatments. But none of them couldn't unravel the mystery of the cloister that is Mary's mind.

Searching endlessly for a cure for this dreaded curse, Mary's mother was eventually driven to madness and decided to relieve herself from all the sorrow and woe that has befallen on her. In the end, Mary's father didn't take it too well.

2 years have passed since her mother's death. Mary's 13th birthday came, yet it wasn't as cheerful as most birthdays should be. Rain clouds ruled the sky as Mary walked to school. She would usually sit in the corner of the classroom and look at her classmates chatter and gossip away to no end. Oh, how she envied those girls constantly surrounded by companions or followers…"friends"...She never had any friends at that school, or any place at all for that matter.

After classes ended, rain began to drizzle as the students scurried to their parents, while some students would prepare themselves for their daily bullying routine for Mary. But one foolish boy's prank went a bit too far and harmed her in the process. He threw a sharp rock and accidentally lacerated Mary's forehead, just below the scalp. She slumped on her knees and whelped from the stinging sensation.

Bleeding profusely, Mary stumbled through the streets of the village, calling for help. No one...not one single denizen or passer-by answered her pleas.

She stumbled towards her house, her vision getting blurrier by the second. A shrill scream broke out from within the walls of her home. The startled girl rushed inside to see what happened, only to find out that her father too went insane and killed her 2 sisters.

A grimace crept on his face as he wiped the blood off the murder, weapon, an old kitchen knife partly rusting near the hilt. The mad man turned to face Mary with a spine-chilling expression in his dark eyes.

"If only...If only you never existed," he snapped. "Yes, you should never have existed, you wench...All that happened to our family….Its your entire fault."

He lifted his finger and pointed violently at poor Mary, accusing her of such injustices.

His words greatly struck Mary. As anger began to engulf her heart, she began to contemplate on his statement. Who ever made him a judge of who should exist or not? If she shouldn't exist...Mary believed that no one else should.

Mary's father tightened his grip on the blood-stained dagger and lunged towards the stunned child. Then all of a sudden, time stood still.

_Justice…_

A deep voice spoke as Mary stared upon her seemingly inevitable doom. She did not fear the voice…The voice sounded strangely familiar.

_Impose Justice….on those unworthy…to tread upon this land…_

Upon hearing these words, she stood up, her fear slowly melting away.

_If the Light shan't help you, Darkness will be your only Saviour._

An evil forced flowed into Mary and slowly formed a large fearsome sword with strange markings inscribed into the smooth raven-black blade. She glanced down at the mysterious weapon.

"…Black Zenith," she whispered, as if calling the name of a memorable friend.

She then lost herself in a frenzy of rage and fury...A deadly flurry of emotions. The lives of her father and all of the villagers, innocent or not ended that day. Her judgment was that they all deserved it.

A few days later, officials from a somewhat nearby area came to investigate the ghost town smeared with blood—a terribly gruesome sight. They confirmed that neither witnesses nor survivors were spared from the horrid massacre.

Whatever happened to Mary you ask? Well, you can say that she finally found new friends in the shadows. But enough of that story, that happened long ago. I'm with the Hell Angels now. Yes…I'm the little girl that decimated my "beloved" town Belvedere. I'm Mary.


	2. Chapter 1

**Fallen**

--

Deep within the never-ending maze of cold steel and machinery, it seems that something is astir….

Zone 3. Sector A. Footsteps scurrying about, the clamor of machines and the sound of people endlessly tapping on keyboards created a sort of racket.

"Sir," murmured a prim intellectual. "Shall we begin? Unless you're not ready for this…" She brushed her sable ponytail off her shoulder, seeing it as an annoyance, and then turned to her superior, a stern man sitting aloft a comfy chair on a higher platform slighting enveloped in darkness.

"Heh. I was born ready," replied the shady figure.

The former then grinned a cunning smile.

"Okay. Release the Cancellers! I want the specimens front and center by the end of this week!"

--

**Chapter 1: Midnyt City**

A couple of years after the Belvedere incident.

'Twas a sunny afternoon….Many people would choose to relax and idle around at this time, but I prefer the adrenaline-pumping sensation of combat—which led me to where I am now.

_Was that just a rush of wind or was it..._

I scanned the surroundings frantically for my prey.

_Where the hell did that cheater go?_

Then for a split-second, I felt his presence. Something was headed straight for me! Following my instincts, I knew what I had to do. I briefly glanced at what seemed to be a stick poised to strike me. My reflexes quickly reacted as I grabbed the stick without any hesitation and—

**WHAM!!!**

I opened my eyes to see if I did the right thing. All I saw was a young man lying on a grassy spot, wincing from the pain.

"Ngg…You didn't have to throw me so hard, Mary," murmured the poor guy as he tried to dust the dirt off of his crimson attire.

"Well, sorry Deb," I grunted, "If you've never used that stick on our hand—to-hand combat, you wouldn't have landed so hard on your bum right now. You deserved it hon."

As usual, I began preaching about the different things I've been trying to teach all this time. I guess Deb got used to it by now.

Minutes passed and I finally reached near the end of my speech.

"In battle, you should never let your emotions get the better of you…Coz if you do, you'll just lose yourself, and the battle as well."

….So says the girl who goes berserk in battle from time to time. Pshh….Then a sudden moment of silent came, which felt pretty awkward, but something came to mind.

_To lose oneself…Just like that time I…_

A piece of my past reared its ugly head. I remembered it was raining hard that day. An aftermath of endless killing… I can still recall the disgusting small of fresh death…My hands were covered with the blood of many that day….The day I—

"Hey."

"H-huh?"

Deb waved his hand at me, still sitting where I threw him.

"…Can you lend me a hand?"

I reached for him, and then I remembered my father. His harsh words still echoed in my mind even though years have passed. I seemed to have blacked out after speaking with that wretched man. I guess I ended everything after that…That was the day that the Belvedere Massacre happened, and I wasn't aware that I started it.

"Let go."

Deb's words snapped me out of my trance. He seemed to have already gotten up, but his face showed that he was still flinching from pain.

"You're crushing my hand, Mary. Let go," uttered Deb, his right eye slightly twitching.

"O-Oh my God! I'm so sorry!!"

I quickly released his hand from my tight grip. Whoops….Guess I don't know my own strength. It did kill hoards of people after all.

Deb relieved his hand and spoke once more, "Shall we go back?"

I nodded. Training was done for today. It wasn't that strenuous in my opinion but Deb was another story. He still needs to practice more….But for now, it was a good idea to return to Midnyt City.

Deb began to slowly back away from me. He seemed to be whispering something to himself. It was barely audible but I think he something like…Andrealphus? Or was it Andromalius…? Like magic, he somehow spawned wings. They were as black as coal and seemed to be covered in…blood? Weird. I've seen him perform feats of dark magic like this a couple of times, but the feedback's taking a toll on his body—slowly bringing him closer to death….Believe or not, it does worry me.

He grabbed me into his arms(….) and flew towards the urban jungle of sky scrapers and high-rises. I looked back to whispered a little goodbye to our sparring grounds—a grassy meadow with scattered patches of small, white flowers. The snowy blooms swayed in the wind, as if they too waved farewell to us.

A cool breeze caressed my face as we flew higher and higher. It felt like the windy sensations back at Belvedere. It was a beautiful town, with the sun always shining its golden rays upon it. Though small, it was bustling with life, that is, before I came along and fixed that. All that's left of Belvedere now are ruins….crumbling walls and all. I never was happy in that town tainted with discriminating thoughts and fake smiles. I loathed Belvedere. I loathed its denizens. I even loathed my own family. I wanted them dead. and now they all are…

A few minutes have gone by and 'twas not long until we saw the city. Deb gently landed atop an old building and set me down carefully. He then walked towards the edge of the platform. Due to my slight fear of heights, I was a bit shaken from the ride, but I did catch a glimpse of Deb's wings being slowing blown away by the wind as scattering dark feathers. It made me wonder if he was alright.

"Are you…ok?"

I slowly approached him, but he turned away,

"I'm fine," he said in a cold tone.

I began to see drops of blood drip off his Lemegeton Trappings.

_Is that supposed to be fine?_

I crouched beside him as he wiped something from his mouth.

"Don't worry….I'm fine really."

He said that with a sad look in his scarlet eyes. He always does. I'm curious to see why he's so…..secretive, ever since I met him years ago. He was in charge of recruiting me into the Hell Angels when I decided to live a damned life. He told me that his superiors were interested in my "talents". I didn't really care though-- I hated this place and just wanted to break out. They gave me a taste of power from the elusive Formless Darkness, and I like it. I chose to render my services to their cause….To destroy the weak and those we see unfit to live Astralis, the world destined to be plunged in Everlasting Darkness.

Deb stood up and looked at the abyss of concrete below. He ran his hand through his dark hair, and frowned as his gave fall upon the desolate city, with its infrastructure torn asunder.

Midnyt City, AKA the City of Angels…Hell Angels to be precise. It's a city of ruins….not a pretty sight, but it was home to of us. I've heard rumors that the city wasn't always like this, that it was once as brightly lit and flourishing with people as Hylyt City. Midnyt was supposedly leveled down after some big-shot facility blew up and desecrated the marvelous metropolis. Now the remnants provide shelter for those entirely consumed by Darkness….my brethren that live in the cracks between steel and stone.

How long have I stayed here? About 3 years, I guess. This broken city does hold some memories for me. How I met comrades within the Hell Angels, such as Deb, my…dearest companion.

Deb suddenly turned around and said, " What do u want?"

"Ei," I peeped, confused.

"I have a message for you and Mary-san."

I was a little startled to hear the voice of another. It was a clear and obviously feminine voice, like that of a fine maiden. I turned to find an unexpected guest.

Judging by her looks, I'm guessing that she's around 14 or 15—only a bit younger and shorter in stature than me. She had a tan complexion and long, flowing, dark brown hair that billowed with the wind. Her white ensemble was quite tattered and revealed a bare midrib. Scar markings on her cheek and pointed ears gave her an almost elf-like appearance. Her blood-red eyes contrasted perfectly with her angelic face, as it does to the scythe she wielded—beautifully decorated with intricate designs and engravings.. She carried the treacherous weapon with no difficulty.

I summoned Black Zenith as I stuttered,"W-Who are you…?"

The girl giggled. Deb showed no difference in his stare.

"Don't worry! I'm a Hell Angel just like you." she said in a very cheerful disposition, "I came to inform you of a mission assigned to you 2 by Ex, silly. I'm May, by the way. Haha! That rhymed!"

That was also embarrassing.

"May," I spoke, "What did Ex want with us?"

"Ex-sama wants you to—"

Deb butted in. "We won't do it"

His interruption shocked us. I swore my jaw dropped when he wanted to turn down a mission from Ex. That's not like him.

"What?! You dare defy our leader's order?!"

May furiously glared at Deb. His answer wasn't by far what she wanted to hear.

Deb sighed. "No, it's not like that. Me and Mary just came back from training you see, and we're exhausted. Can't Ex assign other Hell Angel units to do this mission?"

"You see…That's the thing…"

May paused for a moment.

"Hell Angels have been disappearing one by one lately. The elites are too busy with their own missions—I'd do it myself, but I feel I am not capable enough to do so….I'm still new to being a Hell Angel y'know!"

I blurted out, "Huh? Just vanishing like that…?"

The situation also perplexed Deb. "Maybe they just didn't return from their missions too", he exclaimed, trying to refer to logical reasoning. "Or maybe they're somewhere fooling around and toying with some nontensities…."

"No," uttered May, "Our Leaders always know where we are—Their telepathic abilities greatly surpass ours."

Her statement proved how powerful and obscure the three hierarchs, Ex, Wy and Ze are. Their anonymity and power are testaments to their iron-fisted rule among the Hell Angels. Only the strong are chosen by them and only a handful are given the honor to see them.

"Ex wants you two to search Midnyt City for the culprits, or any sort of evidence for that matter. Be very careful. My sources suspect that the kidnappers are…"

Cancellers….


End file.
